The Wrong Cullen
by Gemgem020507
Summary: Bella decides it is time to finally make her move on Edward and take their friendship to the next level. When his reaction isn't exactly what she expected, Bella finds comfort in the last place she imagined.


**A/N So finally Daddy C has his own o/s! I have a couple of people to mention.**

**Thanks go to MadamAkyria for being patient enough to WC with me to finish this badboy! More thanks go to my twitter wife EdwardsChipper for betaing this mess and giving me a fuckton of encouragment to continue with it!**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Eddy, Daddy C, Bells or Jake. Frankly SM can keep Bella and the mutt but Im working on stealing the Cullen men though *insert evil laugh***

**Remember to review peoples, I'm dying to know what you think! Reviews are love!  
**

BPOV

Tonight is the night! I am going to make big move on Edward Cullen. I met him six months ago at College. We are in the same English class and bonded instantly. We would meet every night for dinner and at least three times a week for coffee between classes. Everyone assumed we were a couple by the way we held hands and hugged almost constantly. The truth of the matter was, in the entire six months Edward and I had known each other, he had been the perfect gentleman. He hadn't even tried to kiss me yet and believe me, I had given him enough signals! I had lost count of the amount of times I had been standing on the tip of my toes, head tilted and lips puckered...only to be hugged. It was incredibly frustrating.

All that is about to end tonight. I have figured it all out. Edward Cullen is simply too shy to make the first move. I had seen plenty of women try their luck with Edward but each and every time he came back to me.

I look over at Edward as his long hand reaches down to shift gears. We are on our way to his father's house for dinner. Carlisle had worked a night-shift on Thanksgiving, so this was the Cullen's version...only two weeks late. The dinner would consist of Carlisle, Edward and little old me. Edward's mother had passed away when he was a child, but he spoke of her all the time.

My eyes flicker over to Edward again, his hair in its usual disarray. He is so beautiful, it takes my breath away sometimes. A big smile crosses my face as I think about what is going to happen tonight. Everything will be in its rightful place and Edward will finally be mine.

I see Edward's head turn and his eyes look in to mine. "What are you so chipper about, Swan?"

I shrug and his eyes go back on to the road ahead. "Just thinking about tonight. I am really looking forward to it..."

Edward laughs a little. "Why? I doubt my father even cooked, he usually has the meal catered. Why the hell do you think I am dragging you with me? I need some form of entertainment."

_Oh I have your entertainment alright!_ I think to myself and smirk slightly at the idea. Edward raises his eyebrow, clearly on to the fact that I am hiding something. This boy has absolutely no idea what is about to happen to him.

We pull up in to the huge driveway and I remember back to the first time I saw Edward's family home sat atop the hill. I don't think I will ever get used to the huge, breath-taking home that he grew up in. Edward pulls the car to a stop and he climbs out of the door. I wait an extra couple of seconds knowing that if I do, he will come and hold my hand to help me out. Ever the gentleman. As usual, he does indeed take my hand and kiss my knuckles. We walk hand-in-hand in to the house where his father is waiting for us in the lobby.

Carlisle didn't look in anyway old enough to be Edward's father. I always find myself blushing under his intense blue stare. He looks so much like Edward only...more intense.

"Isabella, how are you? I am so glad you could make it." Carlisle pulls me in to a gentle hug and I am instantly hit with the faint scent of soap and something distinctly masculine.

I blush again and mumble. "I am fine. Thank you, Doctor Cullen."

"I am very glad to hear that Isabella." Carlisle smiles and I see his eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Dad, you know she likes to be called Bella." Edward groans and his grasp tightens on my hand. "Come on, I will go and find those books that you leant me."

It is a lame excuse that even had Carlisle rolling his eyes, but I am happy because it plays exactly in to my plan. Edward and I...alone in his bedroom!

Edward practically drags me up the stairs. As soon as we are inside the room, he flops back on to the bed dramatically. I close the door, careful to very quietly lock it behind me.

"Sorry about Carlisle, you know how he is." Edward doesn't even open his eyes as he speaks.

"He isn't so bad, I like him." Edward laughs at my admission and I take a seat next to him watching the way his body is laid out for my viewing pleasure. I bite my bottom lip as I notice that his shirt has ridden up to show the V leading down in to his jeans.

_Now or never Swan_, I tell myself. With a deep breath I take the plunge. I lean forward, my body practically covering all of Edward's and I attack his lips with mine. Edward stiffens and his eyes fly open in shock but I am determined. I continue to kiss Edward's unmoving lips and I can't help my hand from wandering to that small strip of exposed flesh at the bottom of his stomach.

His lack of response causes my head to pop up in confusion.

"W...What are you doing?" Edward asks.

With my new found courage I stroke his hair away from his face and grin. "Figured you might overcome your shyness if I made the first move."

Edward bolts upright and look on his face isn't one I have seen before. He rubs the back of his neck looking very awkward.

"Bella, I am not shy...I'm gay. I thought you knew!" Edward's green eyes bore in to mine and a wave of sickness washes over me.

"What? Edward this isn't funny," I whine and scowl at him.

"I agree. Did you not notice that I am camper than a row of tents?" Edward sighs and my jaw drops open.

"Since when?" I demand, standing up.

"Long before I met you Bella. Didn't you notice the way I run?"

"You're just not athletic," I shrug.

"How about the fact that I borrow your gloss and chapstick?" Edward sighs loudly. I am clearly missing his point somehow.

"Your lips chap easily," I counter.

"Okay fine, what about the fact I often wear women's panties?" Edward raises his eyebrows daring me to question him.

"Didn't know that actually," I mutter as I sit down on to the bed, my head spinning. "I don't understand this Edward."

Edward sits next to me and wraps his arms around me, holding me tightly as he kisses the top of my head. "Bella, love. Given the choice between Brad or Angie, I would bend over that desk right there and take it like a bitch from Brad. Clear enough for you?"

I nod and it is all can do. I feel so angry at myself but I find myself more annoyed that Edward had led me on for so long. I suddenly feel uncontrollable rage and twist myself from his grasp. "You're not an idiot Edward, you had to know how I felt!"

Edward groans. "I had an idea yeah, but I hoped that if I kept dropping enough hints that you would get the idea. Hell Bella, I left a copy of _Muscle Models Weekly_ out on my desk so that you would see it."

"I figured you were planning to bulk up, I had no idea and then tonight I throw myself at you and...and...how could you do this to me Edward? You enjoyed having me on your arm so that you had an excuse to scare away the women without coming out! You used me!" I find myself screaming loudly.

"It isn't like that Bella, please..." Edward tries to reason but I cut him off.

"No! Fuck you, Edward!" I yell at him and I fumble with the lock for a few seconds before managing to pull the door open and run down the stairs. I need air, I need to get outside somehow. I run out the front door and as soon as the cool night air hits me, I feel my head spinning. I lean forward, putting my hands on my knees, panting for breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a small orange flicker. I turn to see Doctor Cullen leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his lips. He places the lighter back in to his pocket, inhaling on the smoke.

"Hello, Isabella." Something about the way he says my name makes me shiver. I can't find any words so I just nod in his general direction.

"So he finally told you." It isn't a question, it's a clear cut statement.

"I feel like such a fool. I thought that he…that he wanted me, I had convinced myself that he did. Maybe deep down I just wanted someone to see me in that way." I try to blink back the tears that are threatening to spill down my cheeks, but am suddenly mortified that I just said what I did to Doctor Cullen.

"Could be worse, he could have figured it out while he was half way through fucking you." Carlisle says bluntly and I choke on fresh air. Doctor Cullen had just said _fucking_ to me, as if it were the most commonplace term in the world. I had never heard him talk this way before.

"W...What?" I stutter.

"Let's just say you are not the first girl to run out of my house crying about my son's sexuality. Poor Jessica..." Carlisle chuckles and takes another hit from his cigarette. I stare at him wide eyes and unsure what to say. He holds the glowing cigarette out in my direction as an invitation. I had given up after I met Edward, he never approved of my habit. But somehow this seemed like my own little rebellion. I walk over to where Doctor Cullen is standing and take the smoke from his hand.

As the nicotine fills my lungs and I moan in delight, missing the calming effect it had upon my body and mind. Carlisle reaches forward and slowly tucks my hair behind my ear, his fingers gently trailing down my neck.

"It's a real shame that my son doesn't know when he is on to a good thing," Carlisle mutters and I am not sure if I am meant to hear him or not. "Are you a virgin Isabella?" I choke on the smoke in my lungs and Carlisle laughs as he softly pats my back.

"Why are you asking me that?" I am in shock, what is happening here?

"Well, tonight when I am thinking of you and getting myself off, I would like to know whether I'd fuck you slowly for your first time, or really have my wicked way with you the way that I want to." Carlisle's cool blue eyes stare directly in to mine and I gasp loudly.

His words hit home and I feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach. His gaze does not leave mine as he waits for his answer. I blush. "No..." I whisper.

"No? Hmph." Carlisle huffs and then in one fluid movement he is standing close to my body, his arm around my waist holding me against him. "Who?"

I shiver, his voice is so deep and his eyes are a darker colour than I have ever seen them. "My last boyfriend, Jake. It was pretty...awful." I lower my gaze in humiliation.

Carlisle places his hand under my chin and raises my gaze to meet his. "Such a beautiful thing should not be given to over eager, inexperienced boys. Isabella, would you like me to show you what it is like to fuck a real man?"

I feel the same tightening in my stomach and a pool of wetness forms in my panties, and I can't seem to help the words that I hear spill from my mouth. "Y...Yes. Yes, Doctor Cullen," I answer.

"If I am going to make you scream, I want it to be my name." He leans forward and traces his tongue along the edge of my ear. "I want you to scream Carlisle for the whole world to hear."

"Carlisle..." I moan and he growls in appreciation. I drop the cigarette and Doctor Cullen quickly steps on it to put it out. His hand slides behind the back of my neck and tangles in my hair. My breathing hitches as I wait for what is about to happen.

His kiss is like nothing I have experienced before. He is so soft yet so commanding. His tongue flicks against my bottom lip and I instantly grant him access. His tongue teases mine, and I am lost in the taste of Carlisle. The mix of tobacco and coffee sends me to my own personal heaven. He draws my tongue in to his mouth and sucks on it gently. I groan and my legs begin to buckle.

Carlisle breaks the kiss and then quickly he pushes me against the wall and out of sight around the corner. He holds his finger to his lips indicating for me to keep quiet. I have no idea what is happening until Edward walks out of the door.

"Dad, did you see Bella?" Edward sound panicked and I almost want to go to him but I see Carlisle discreetly point his finger in my direction, silently telling me to stay put.

"She left awhile ago, son. Said something about calling a cab back to campus. Is everything alright?" Carlisle is cool as a cucumber, not a trace of a lie is evident in his voice.

"Fuck. Sorry dad but I need to bail on dinner. I have to go find her. I will call tomorrow and explain everything okay?" I hear the jingling of Edward's keys as he climbs back in to his Volvo, revving the engine.

I watch the headlights disappear out of the drive and on to the main road. I walk out from the shadows and Carlisle grins, almost like a predator stalking his prey.

"Good girl," he mutters and holds his hand out to me. I take it without hesitation and he leads me in to the house. We do not go in to the study as I first think, instead we bypass all the doors until we reach what I assume is Carlisle's bedroom. He opens the door and indicates for me to go in first.

I find myself obeying Carlisle's every wish, almost as if I have no control over my body anymore. If this man can make me almost come undone with just a kiss, there was no telling what else he could do to me. The light flicks on and I take in the dark woods and deep greens of the rooms décor. It is so different from Edward's bedroom, no pink in sight. _How had I not figured that one out?_ I chastise myself.

From behind I feel Carlisle's body press up against me, his arms around my waist holding me tightly. He begins to nibble and nip at my neck and my eyes flutter closed. His hand slowly starts to work its way over my stomach and then upwards to cup my breast. I hiss in delight as he pinches my nipple through my shirt. I can feel his arousal poking firmly in to my backside and all thoughts leave my mind, I only feel what this man is doing to me.

He spins me in his arms and I am once again caught up in the beautiful blue eyes. His hand slowly strokes my cheek and for the briefest of moment, his gaze softens.

"You truly are a beauty, Isabella." Carlisle mummers at me and I blush, my eyes falling to the ground. He lifts my chin back up and I am met with a kind smile. "Don't feel embarrassed by my compliment. I have always had a fondness for you. Would you like to know a secret?" He whispers the last part with a mischievous grin tugging at his lips. I can only nod yes. "I have imagined you here in my bed many times Isabella. I have thought about making you cum so hard that you forget where you are. I have pictured playing your body like an instrument, wondering what new sounds I can create with my fingertips, my lips, my teeth...my tongue..."

I have stopped breathing. I can only stare wide eyed and more turned on than I have ever been in my entire life. There was always something attractive about Carlisle but I had never given it too much thought. Standing here with him whispering his fantasies to me, I realise that I certainly had my sights set on the wrong Cullen man.

I can.t wait any longer, so I start to unbutton Carlisle's shirt. He chuckles darkly as my fingers tremble making the task take that much longer. I get frustrated and due to my mind being filled with nothing but need for him, I ripped the shirt open sending buttons flying across the room. I gasp, thinking he will be pissed.

Carlisle arches an eyebrow. "I liked that shirt, Isabella."

"Sorry," I blush again.

"Never apologise for anything in my bedroom." His statement is firm and leaves no room for question.

I barely have time to regain my composure before I feel myself hoisted up on to Carlisle's shoulder, ass high in the air. I realise that he has completely removed the now ruined shirt. He swats my ass playfully and I giggle.

He throws me unceremoniously on to the bed and I bounce a little. I watch as Carlisle removes his shoes and stands before me in only a pair of black dress pants and belt. His skin is pale, matching his brilliant blonde hair and he takes my breath away. The shirts that he wears do not do this man justice. I take in his broad shoulders and well muscled arms. My eyes start to drift down over his chest and flat flawless stomach with the faintest hint of a V leading in to his pants. I bite my lip to suppress a moan.

Carlisle's predatory grin grows impossibly wider and he crawls on to the bed hovering over my much smaller form. He very slowly runs a single finger down between my breasts and then he grabs the hem of my T-Shirt pulling it apart with a loud rip. I let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Fair is fair Isabella. You should be thankful that I have enough restraint to take the rest of your clothes off your body intact. It is against every fibre of my being as a man not to tear your panties to shreds, lift your skirt and bend you over that dresser to fuck you senseless." Carlisle's voice is dark and husky and I instantly decide that I enjoy him talking dirty. He leans down and I feel his hot breath tickling my ear. "Maybe next time..."

Then his lips are on mine, claiming me again. I moan and tangle my hands in his soft hair, deepening the kiss and loving the taste of him on my tongue. His hand moved between us and under my skirt to palm my sex through my panties. My hips raise off the bed and he chuckles.

"Very eager. Do I need to restrain you?" My eyes widen in fear at the thought of being tied up. I had only experienced a very vanilla form of _bad _sex, and even though the fear was threatening to kick start my brain in to planning an escape route, my sex drive and dripping wet pussy had other ideas.

Carlisle kneels on the bed and in one swift movement he removes his belt from his pants, folds it in half and then pulls it harshly, the snap of the leather fills the room and it makes his point perfectly. I begin to squirm and Carlisle takes this as all the proof that he needs to tie me up.

He lifts my arms above the bed and wraps the belt around them so that I am bound to the headboard unable to stop him from his torturous exploration of my body. He surveys his handiwork with a proud smile and then he rips the lace of my bra in several places, making it fall from my body.

"You said you wouldn't rip anymore of my clothes!" I whine like a small child.

Carlisle smiles, "I lied."

I open my mouth to protest but my words die on my tongue as I feel Carlisle's mouth clamp down on my achingly hard nipple. I arch my back and close my eyes, giving in to the sensation. He nips the sensitive flesh and then blows cool air making my nipple pebble impossibly harder. He repeats the same thing on the opposite breast and I can already feel the coil tightening in the pit of my stomach. I begin to mewl embarrassingly.

Carlisle continues his journey south, using his tongue to leave a cool wet trail as he goes. I want to scream for him to take me already, but I know that it would be pointless. He slowly lowers the zip on the side of my skirt and slides it down my legs before tossing it on to the floor. His eyes fall on to my panties and he freezes slightly. I look down and remember the fact that I was wearing rather provocative panties.

For a few weeks before, Edward had taken to calling me his Kitten. In my stupidity, I figured it would be cute to wear my white boy-shorts which sport a picture of a small kitten with the words,_"Wanna pet my pussy?"_ I groan inwardly and close my eyes at the absolute humiliation.

Carlisle growls deep in his chest and I open one eye to find him staring at my panties, his breathing laboured. "Fuck Isabella, that's the hottest thing I have ever seen. You look so fucking innocent..." There is another growl from him and then he pulls the panties clean off my body with one sharp tug down my legs.

He hooks my legs over his shoulders and with his face just inches from my dripping pussy he inhales deeply. "You smell so good, I need to taste you..." And he does.

I feel the very tip of his tongue run between my folds and I throw my head back at the sweet torment. He takes another long sweep of his tongue along my lips and then he devours me. His fingers open me up to him completely and his tongue circles my clit. He sucks the bundle of nerves, nipping gently and my head begins to thrash from side to side. I can feel myself climbing higher and higher as his tongue mercilessly flicks my clit over and over. My entire body is on fire and the heat spreads lower and lower and with one final pinch of my clit between his teeth, Carlisle sends me spinning in to the most powerful orgasm I could ever imagine. I scream his name loudly and my hips arch closer to him. He puts his hands under my ass, holding my pussy close to his mouth the

entire time that he slowly licks me down from my climax.

I am panting heavily, with my eyes tightly closed. I jump slightly as I feel him untie the belt and toss it across the room. When I open my eyes, Carlisle is now completely naked, his hard cock touching his belly as he lays next to me on his side. I slowly reach out to touch him and he makes no attempt to stop me.

He is so hot and hard in my hand that it makes my mouth water for him. I need to know what he tastes like, what his hard member feels like. I scoot further down the bed and look up at Carlisle, silently asking for permission. His answer comes in the form of his hand on the back of my head, pushing me further down.

That is all I need, I take his hard dick in to my mouth and relish in the sweet but salty taste of his skin. I groan and relax to take as much of him as I possibly can. His hips buck and he groans my name, only spurring me on further. I use my free hand to gently massage his balls, which makes his grip on my hair tighten and his jaw set. I close my eyes and lose myself in the feeling of my lips bobbing up and down over his thick length. I moan again, sending vibrations through him.

Suddenly he grabs my hair and pulls my mouth off of him. I am utterly confused but his deep breathing and glazed eyes soon help me to realise that he was getting close.

"Come here Isabella, I want you to ride me sweetheart..." his voice is barely above a whisper and I waste no time at all scrambling up to straddle him. He holds his cock at my soaking wet entrance and I slowly begin to lower myself down on to him. He hisses in pleasure and his eyes watch his dick disappearing inside of me. Once he is fully inside me, I moan loudly.

Carlisle pulls me forward and kisses me deeply. I can still taste myself on his tongue and it only serves to turn me on further. I lift my hips almost completely off him and then slam back down, hard. He curses loudly and his hands grip my hips, helping me to set a slow but steady pace.

"Lean back," Carlisle instructs and I do as he asks, leaning back on to his arms which support my back and grip my shoulders. He begins to thrust in to me at a harder and faster pace, hitting me at a completely new and different angle and I scream in absolute pleasure. My entire body is tingling and I never ever want this feeling to end.

Carlisle uses one strong arm to keep me in place as his other reaches between our joined bodies and instantly finds my clit. It's enough to send me plummeting in to an abyss of pure pleasure. I feel like I will never stop falling, nor do I have any desire to. I hear the sound of someone screaming and I realise that it is me.

Carlisle's pace speeds up and begins to become more and more erratic. Carlisle sits up and he pulls my body upright again and his teeth attack my neck as he spills himself deep inside of me. I know that he is going to leave a mark and I really want the whole world to see it. His movements slow and he kisses my neck softly, where he has just bitten.

I lift my head from his shoulder and again I become lost within his oceanic blue eyes. His arm is tightly around my waist while his other hand gently rubs the now rather sore spot on my neck. "Sorry..." he whispers.

I smile. "I thought there were no apologies in your bedroom." I am highly aware of the fact that he is still inside me and I am in absolutely no rush to move.

"You're right. I'm not sorry, I want the whole world to see my mark on you and know that you belong to me now...mine," he growls and I shiver.

"Yours..." I whisper back and I meant it more than I had ever meant anything before.


End file.
